Kamen Rider Zolda
may refer to any the following characters. Kitaokazolda.jpg| Shuichi Kitaoka (primary user)|link=Shuichi Kitaoka Goro Yura.jpg| Goro Yura (second user) AW Zolda.png| Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World)|link=Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Zolda. *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (15 t) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7 seconds *'Eyesight': 20 km *'Hearing': 10 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Magnugiga': 6000 AP (300 t) *'Giga Launcher': 2000 AP (100 t) *'Giga Cannon': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Giga Armor': 3000 GP (150 t) *'Giga Tector': 1000 GP (50 t) *'Giga Horn': 2000 AP (100 t) *'End Of World': 7000 AP (350 t) One can transform into Kamen Rider Zolda using an Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Magnugiga. His Visor, the , is a submachine gun that also functions as his personal weapon. Zolda's punching power and kicking power are equal and of decent strength, but his jump height and running speed are the lowest among all of the 13 Riders. To compensate for his lack of agility, Zolda employs an exclusively long-ranged fighting style. Zolda possesses two different Shoot Vent Advent Cards. The first arms him with the , a pair of cannons derived from Magnugiga's legs which mount on Zolda's back and fire over his shoulders. The second Shoot Vent arms Zolda with the , a massive missile launcher derived from Magnugiga's arms combined together. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Magnugiga's torso which can also be used as a mount for the Giga Launcher. By using his Final Vent, Zolda can execute his finisher, the , in which Magnugiga appears in front of Zolda and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga then deploys all of its weapons, which Zolda fires all at once by pulling the trigger of the Magna Visor. The resulting barrage destroys both the target and the surrounding environment. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Magna Visor - Zolda's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards *Typhoon- MidoRider's transformation belt Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zolda, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ZoldaArmor. It is dated 2002. KRZiO-Zolda Ridewatch.png|Zolda Ridewatch Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER'' **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life }} See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders